Parents Returned A Son Stolen, story of the Umi no Yari
by Eigth swordsman of the mist
Summary: The invasion goes south, Orochimaru summons not the first two Hokage, but Minato and Kushina. As the two parents decimate the forces of Konoha they come across the one who held the keys to their locked away freedom. They struggle to find out what has happened, who is this warrior that was their little boy? They struggle to find out who, what, when, a why they have lost their son


"Talking"

_'thinking'_

_("perverted dream/thinking etc anything perverted so expect this alot")_

attack

_(Flashback/Timeskip)_

_**Spell/Justsu**_

**"Summon/Demon talking"**

**_'Summon/demon thinking'_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Konoha, fifteen years after Kyubi Attack; Aftermath of Suna/Oto Invasion)_

Naruto struggled to the top floor and up to his apartment. His large dark-blue cloak thrown to the ground behind him as the sheathed his wakazashi on his left side gave off a soft and comforting hum. He stopped at the third floor, '_another seven to go_' he thought as he set his current weapon, the large Trident/Halberd/Spear down as it returned to its sealed state of an average katana with a rectangular cross guard with smooth rounded edges and a dark blue hilt, he sheathed it on his right hip. The entire forest had surrounding the village had been flooded from his battle with Shukaku. His elbow length sun-gold hair glistened with both sweat and water His height of (5'7) was somewhat intimidating at his young age of fourteen. His torn and cut black knee length kimono and ragged black hakama's almost falling off of him. His wooden geta(Sandal/Clogs) almost falling off of his feet from his chakra tearing them apart, the steel pieces on the bottom was the only things holding his foot wear together. He looked down on his torso to see the large gash healing already as he collapsed; only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. The arms of one of the resident homeless who had helped protect him when he was younger. He smiled as he recognized Jino. The retired and battle worn Shinobi as he helped into the collapsing apartment building. Naruto's room on the top floor seemed to be miles above him as The tattered kimono clad and bearded man helped him to his feet and they walked up the flights of stairs.

Naruto's azure blue eyes tired as his hair covered his eyes. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness until Jino shook him awake. Naruto gave him a nod as he heard someone ascend the steps behind him. He grasped the hilt of his wakazashi to pierce the person before he caught sight of the skimpy clad Raimai, one of the few who had given him shelter, food and cared for him after the villager's had beaten and nearly destroyed his body. He felt her turn him around before giving him a scolding look. He gave her a tired grin as his eyes showed her what he was going through. She grabbed his other shoulder and helped them up the last four flights of steps and in a few minutes they where at his apartment. The door nearly off of its hinges, the entire thing was basically falling apart. His walls had profanities, curses and other things written on them such as Demon fox, hell spawn, kyubi brat, abomination and other such things. They navigated the rundown, yet still liveable and sloely being repaired apartment before getting to his private bedroom. His old one to be exact.

The bed was a large cot, riddled with small ribs, tears and small blood stains. Raimai gave Jino a nod as he left. She heard the door close before she helped him out of his tattered kimono, his hakama fell as he undid the red silk sash holding it up was pulled away. Loli putting his weapons next to his bed as she looked away and he clad himself in a white kimono-like night robe with red, pink and crimson flower designs on it held closed at the waist with a grey sash. He sat down his torn and blood-stained bed as tears leaked from his eyes as both the physical and emotional pain of the day set in. Loli simply told him it would be ok and left.

"Shhh, it'll be ok. Just relax Naruto." She told him as she walked out. to give him some space. It was almost ten minutes later that he stopped crying. "Why, why did they say that to me?" he asked himself under his breath as he drifted back to the moment when he met the ones who called him their son not even an hour ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Flashback, Beginning of the Oto/Suna Invasion; Chunnin Exam Stadium)_

He had managed to drag his tired body back to the stadium to assist with defeating the Oto/Suna Alliance. He clutched his weapon, using it as a slight crutch to wlak back to the epicenter of the battle field. Everything had gone to hell in just a few minutes. He finally made it back to the stadium where a majority of th battle was still goinbg on, though.. It seemed that even with the stronger forces of Konoha, Quanity was beating quality as for every Suna or Oto nin that was cut down seven more would take his or her place. Naruto growled as he discharged a jet of water from the cork-screw-liek bottom of his weapon and jumped over the walls of the stadium. His depleted reserves of chakra now at only thirty percent of his original Kage level reserves. Putting him at about mid Jonin. He swung his weapon about in a dance of water and death. His left leg took damage as a war hammer was smashed into it from the ground. He stabbed the man in the top of his skull and pierced his crippling enemy's brain. He heard a crack as his shin bone almost shattered from moving it. He gritted his teeth and continued to fight. Unknowingly gaining the attention of the leader of both his village, and the invading forces.

He snarled as he remembered what started this, Kabuto had unleashed a wide spread **Genjutsu(Illusion)** that had put all of the civilians in the stadium to sleep. Leaving no body but the strongest **Genin(Low Ninja)** and above Shinobi and the **Hokage(Fire Shadow)** to defend their home. Orochimaru, the second greatest traitor to **Konohagakure no Sato(Village Hidden In The Leaves)** since Uchiha Madara, the 99th Leader of the Uchiha Clan. The pale Serpent had taken the Hokage(Fire Shadow) hostage and had given his **Oto no Yon(Sound Four)** erect a purple barrier that burned everything that collided or touched it into ashes. Seeing as he was not going to win in this fight against his old master, Orochimaru used the very technique that Sarutobi's own **Sensei(Master)** invented during the Second Great Shinobi World War.

The _**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei no Jutsu(Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)** _to bring back three deceased souls back into this world. Sarutobi; having experienced this unique and forbidden technique being used by his old master the **Nidaime Hokage(Second Fire Shadow**) Senju Tobirama. He quickly activated the cancelling technique to the forbidden jutsu, though with his aging body not being able to take the strain he was only able to stop the left coffin from rising, the bone white pine casket had the label of **Shodaime Hokage(First Fire Shadow)** etched into the lid. Leaving the Middle and left coffin to rise up and open. Revealing the cracked and semi-alive corpses of both the **Youndaime(Fourth Fire Shadow)** Namikaze Minato, and his wife, the **Aka Shi(Red Death)** Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina was a tall beautiful woman, standing at 165 cm, she bore pale skin, a rounded heart shaped face, calf length blood-red hair and deep amethyst eyes. She wore a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high pony-tail. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flack jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves.

Minato was almost a carbon copy of Naruto. He had almost the exact same shade of spiked, golden hair and blue eyes. Almost the exact same skin tone, and it was clear that while Naruto had inherited his mothers looks slightly, Minato and Naruto could be considered twins. Minato was clad his normal attire that consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flack jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. After becoming Hokage, he started wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" (四代目火影, _Yondaime Hokage_) written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope. It was with the looks that the similarities ended though.

Both lurched out of their caskets. Their bodies regenerating at near instant speed as they looked around, Orochimaru laughing quietly as Hiruzen prepared himself to face the Fastest Man Alive; and his wife who was strong enough to stop the strongest of the **Biju(Tailed Beasts)** even at the Shinigami's door. They saw battle below them, and saw their only child destroying the opposing forces with a strange, crystalline trident-like weapon with a blue horse hair tassel. His shoulder length blond hair and sapphire/azure eyes sharp and venomous as he spun it. The entire arena and some of the stands going under water as he slashed, cut, stabbed, crushed, and sliced with his weapon, the water drowning people, cutting, and crushing them leaving behind bloody water and floating corpses floating behind him. He spun the nearly eight ft tall weapon in his right hand effortlessly,water condensing on the weapon and turning it into a razor sharp buzzsaw. A Suna shinobi sprung up from the water behind him, tanto ready to stab him in the lower back; right in his kidneys. He never saw the single, paper thin blade of water shoot from the trident and into his face, right though his nose and out of the back of his neck. The blade of water expanded, destroying the Suna Shinobi's brainstem and killing him instantly.

Orochimaru was stunned at the display of water manipulation, never had he seen such skill, and he had never seen such a weapon. Save, for his own sword, **Kusangi no Tsurugi(Grass Cutting Longsword of The Heaven's)** he had been told by the White Snake Sage, that it had been given to last summoner of the Snake Clan. He broke himself from his thoughts as he pulled the two sealing tags and placed them on the backs of their necks, "GO... Destroy Konoha." He commanded only for him to be thrown back as Sarutobi slammed his staff into Orochimaru's chest with bone crushing force, the two parents disapearing as they started their heinous mission at the command of their summoner. Diving past the quickly rising purple flame barrier, the Fromer Hokage and his Wife entered the stadium. Leaving Orochimaru to the Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage simply brought his large staff to bare, but Orochimaru simply smirked as he got into a stance. The barrier rose up completely and trapped the two of them inside. A great explosion and bright flash was heard inside the purple barrier. A man wering a vest of Exploding Tags was cut down by Naruto, the tags ignited as the chakra was stopped being fed to them; detonating only a few feet away as Naruto was thrown back by the force of over thirty explosive tags that finished destroying the arena floor.

The two parents rocketed towards the stadium as Naruto was thrown to the into the rubble of the stands; over twenty Shinobi and Kunoichi surrounding him as he brought himself into a defensive stance, two hands on his weapon, blood pouring down his body from his many wounds that matched the old ones from his childhood. He drew on his limited power as ice started forming over the ground as Naruto activated one of the many abilities of his weapon. He was still unsure if he should reveal to the entire village the power of the blade on his left hip, an empty sheath on his right. His large cloak becoming coated in frost.

He could barely stand, over twenty **shuriken(Hidden Hand/Throwing Stars)** are buried in his flesh, his back, thighs, shins, chest and stomach, a total of exactly seventeen kunai, the dark grey metal and sharp blades of the knives digging into his flesh as he moved and he formed a cocoon of ice around him that that opened flawlessly. His enemies shocked at what they thought was the extinct use of **Hyoton(Ice release)** being used by a native of Konoha. They tried to move their feet, pumping chakra into their legs and muscles, their very sinew burning from the pain as they tried to escape this frozen hell that must have come from the coldest depths of the sea.

"_**Hokkyoku Hachisu Hana(Arctic Lotus Blossum)**_." Naruto said, the flower spread out as it turned into nearly freezing salt water, their screams reached the very corners of the village as frost bite set in, followed by the burning salt in the freezing water entered their lungs, salt forming in the ice and burning them and hardening their skin. They thought it would be over and they would die. They thought wrong as the bloody and injured teen froze them up to their chests, and the next words drove new fear into them for their short lives. "_**Aisu sango jigoku(Frozen Coral Hell)**_." He said as the thick ice over their forms thawed only slightly, the water sprouting the razor sharp exoskeletons of the small beings as they slowly dug their way into their bodies, piercing skin, muscle and bone, cutting sinew and tendons, severing veins with surgical sharp and precise cuts. The coral stopped growing; after the minute it reached their lungs and heats, after they died from extreme internal bleeding. The coral began sprouting from their bodies and turning them into coral sculptures; the ice closing over them and trapping the bodies in a frozen hell from the arctic. He felt a presence behind him, he turned and slashed open the throat of a an Oto Kunoichi.

He saw a head with short silver-ish hair fall to the floor and heard a wet _thlunk_! He ripped five of the Shuriken out of his chest, he saw a golden flash, and beheld the cold and stone faces of the Yondaime, and his wife. He felt a blade pierce his abdomen, right below his heart. He felt it leave the bloody confines of his chest, the Yondaime's strange kunai and Kushina's sword coming down for the kill. '_So this... This how I die. Finally... I will never have to wake up to this hell I call life. I will die just as I was born... An orphan bastard who the Yondaime used to seal the Kyubi away. Sorry for failing you... Nejibana, Shinso._ ' He thought as he waited for the end. He would never wake up to being called demon again, murderer, wondering if his parents loved him or not. If they abandoned him or had been killed in the Ninetail's rampage. He fell to his knees as his eyes closed, darkness taking over his vision as his grip on **Nejibana(Twisted Flower)** remained tight; he refused to let go of his soul weapon. He waited for the feeling of a blade to cut or pierce his flesh, he waited, and waited... And Waited... No finishing blow ever came. He felt his trident-like weapon's spiritual power flow into him, his eyes opening as he looked into the dark sapphire and amethyst eyes of the two people that he was responsible for killing.

He snapped his eyes open completely as his left hand snapped to his left hip, where he his un-drawn sword lay tucked into his white sash. He disappeared in the blink of an eye as he seized his chance. His breathing labored as he plunged the trident end of Nejibana into the ground beside him. Minato and Kushina stood shocked as a cold, wild, watery and sharp visible aura surrounded their son. His left hand having drawn the wakazashi, he pointed it at them as everyone stopped fighting. He struggled to speak as blood came out of his mouth from his numerous wounds. His body shaking as he continued to push his tired body. His cuts and wounds spraying blood slightly in small mist-like geysers.

The two of them continued to stare at him, before the both of them went wide eyed and the woman teared up. "Na-Naruto?" The **Ona(Woman)** asked, like she knew him. A single tear leaked down the side of Kushina's face. The Yondaime began to cry a second later. He tried to speak, but he was interrupted as Naruto spoke the first word of his release. "**I-IK-Ikorose!(Shoot to kill**)" He almost yelled out as the two of them came closer to him, taking small steps; their weapons still clutched in their hands as they began to go into slight emotional shock. The tags on the backs of their necks burning into ashes as their flesh became alive again, blood flowing, nerves receiving signals, muscles moving, organs working. All of these came into existence almost instantly as they broke successfully free of the forbidden technique. Their wide eyes and slightly moving lips still wide and open in shock as they tried to form words.

Naruto was slightly shocked as he struggled to release his second shard of his soul in the form of the blade in his hands. Did the two adults know him, did they remember him? Do they remember that he is the holder of the demon that killed them. They where now only ten feet away, he spit out the blood and saliva in his mouth and shouted out the name of his sword. **"IKOROSE: SHINSO(God Spear)!**" He yelled as his blade glowed a faint silver before it shot forward in a stream of light blueish silver light. The god killing weapon was aimed directly at them as it shot toward the duo. It had come close, being deflected by the staff of Hiruzen; who looked as if he had come from the front lines of a war zone. His helmet gone and revealing his liver-spotted head. His bracer cracked and his chest cut in numerous places. The god killing spear was blocked by the adamantine staff of Hiruzen. it curved and went into the center of the village, cutting down any who came into its path. It skewered many Oto and Suna shinboi, and a few civilians and Konoha Shinobi and Kunoichi who were caught in its way. The blade came back, seemingly instantly as it to give off a slight aura as it instantly shrank back down to the size of a wakazashi. The large S shaped bronze tsuba(Guard) clanking as it hit the ground; the blade falling form the tired but still conscious and wounded hands of it's master. Naruto fell to a knee as blood poured form his wounds.

Minato and Kushina snapped out of their daze and with a flash of bright yellow light were next to their son. His breathing labored as he grabbed his weapon and pointed it at them. It shook in his hands before his arm fell, the blade creating a deep cut in the stone and concrete he was on. He managed to place the weapon back into the sheath; albiet shakily as he swiped at them to keep them at bay, trying to stand before he fell forward, he was caught in the thin but strong arms of the woman as both she and her husband dropped their weapons. His vision fading from his wounds, and his even greater exhaustion. His bloody and beaten body was being supported by Kushina who had tears in her eyes that fell onto his near unconscious face.

"Naruto... Is this really you?" The Youndaime asked as he hugged his son, his arms embracing both his son and wife.

"Naruto.. M-My baby." Kushina said as she stroked his long hair. Naruto had heard this. His heart quickened, his pulse rising slightly as his abused and almost broken body gave out. ' _No,no no no no no! I am a demon!_ ' A** jinchurriki(Power of Human Sacrifice)** He had been beaten, abused, starved, and tormented his whole life. He believed all his life that he was worth no more than the monster trapped in his naval. There was no way that he was this man and this woman's child. A child of such noble blood and heritage would never be treated as he had been and still is.

"Lies... Lies... Lies." Is all he said as he tried to grasp Nejibana with his right hand. New power surged through his form as a cloak of burning red chakra erupted from his body. His wounds healing and pushing the weapons out of his flesh. "Lies... You speak lies Hokage!" Naruto roared as he attempted to break free of their grasp.

They only held him tighter, the red chakra had began to eat and cook their new flesh slightly as Naruto struggled to break free. " Rage through the Seas and the Heavens: Nejibana!" Naruto said as great wave of power escaped the large crystalline weapon shot into his grasp as a torrent of water shot from the end and hit Minato in the chest; losing the extra weight and opposing strength that had weighed him down Naruto used his sliver of his soul to stand, Kushina tried to hold on but Naruto disappeared in another blink and was gone. She looked up to see his red Chakra cloak vanishing as he perched himself on a pile of rubble. His sapphire eyes leaking tears.

"Would your son be beaten, abused, starved, cast away? NO that child would be treated as HERO Kushina-san. " Naruto said as he slumped over in exhaustion.

"Naruto... What are you saying, you should be happy to see us! Why wouldn't you be happy to see your own parents? Didn't Sarutobi tell you?" Kushina whispered at the end so low that not even she could hear herself. Minato got up from the small lake of water that was under the rubble of the stadium. "So... You even with these liars here spouting false words you still hide behind your old image from the second war Sarutobi! I will never get a chance to do this again..!" Naruto yelled as he glared with steel eyes at the Old man. The old Hokage flinched away but the sound of splitting air was heard and in a second, the trident end of Nejibana was driven deep into the old mans stomach. Blood running down the once pure crystalline metal. Sarutobi was lifted into the air and with a heavy throw with a large amount of surprising force; the aged warrior was thrown into the nearest wall.

Naruto panted and regained what little breath he could before speaking again, "So I had better take my chance while I have it!" He finished as he turned around. A kunai scraping by his face as everyone saw fifteen sound Jonin appear, their leader threw another kunai with a glowing explosive tag at Naruto's face. Naruto turned to face it, intending on letting the weapon hit him in he face and kill him. "Finally." He said as he let the throwing knife come at him, wanting nothing more than to escape this world. Dying would mean no more lies, no more suffering, no more pain. He held his trident weapon out to the side as the bomb/knife neared his body. _They called him son. _Kushina deflected the knife and threw it back at them.

The tag exploded right as it reached them. Killing about five of the Jonin. Minato drove one of his special knifes into the carotid artery of another. They protected him, Kushina sliced one of the Jonin down the middle. They have to be lying... '_It is a Kage's job to protect the village, and I am a possible threat to the village.' _Minato used his most famous technique to flash behind a Sound Jonin, he cut the mans throat deeply and violently; spraying a fountain of blood everywhere and turning the water beneath the battle grounds even more pink as it began to turn red from the blood of so many corpses. '_I am never meant to be loved'_... Minato and Kushina butchered them until only one remained. Minato kicked him up into the air and Kushina jumped after him; her blade a bloody red and silver as she cut the man in half, she cut his arms, legs, throat, and split his skull in the span of a few milliseconds. She landed softly before turning to see Naruto still standing there as his long hair shadowed his eyes. '_To never have a family_.' he thought as he turned to walk away.

Limping as his crushed shin bone shot dull pain up his leg. "Lies. All of it.. Lies. It is all a lie." He told himself as he shakily walked over to a deep pool of water, touched the cork-screw end of his trident/halberd/spear to it. It began to spin and churn; turning black as the depths of the sea. He stepped into it, his body sinking into the dark portal of churning water. Minato and Kushina ran as fast as they could to it. They were too late as Naruto was gone. They caught sight of an abandoned apartment complex as the water returned to normal. They stared at the pool of freezing water. Their gazes on it as they began to start crying, Sarutobi walked over to them. He cleared his throat and gained the two distraught parent's attention. "I can take you both to him right now... That is if you want me to?" He said, his question was answered as Both Minato and Kushina shot up and looked him dead in the eyes. Sapphire and amethyst orbs meeting his aged and tired gentle greyish-black. Minato gave him a look before he nodded silently as He, Sarutobi, and Kushina disappeared from the destroyed stadium with the **Shunshin no Jutsu(Body Flicker Technique)**.

Minato, Kushina had a mission; to make their son see that they are his parents... Even if they had to strap him to a chair and keep him there. They would get their son, and NOTHING WOULD STOP THEM! They seemed to fly past everything, all people, civilians and Ninja alike; all they saw were white, red, and black blurs that headed towards the Red Light District.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(_End Flashback, Red Light District; Naruto's apartment_)

Minato and Kushina could only stop and look at the collapsing apartment complex. It had been converted into a small fortress. All around it was a fence constructed of wooden beams, concrete slabs, and metal plates. The entire fence was almost twenty feet tall, the top was covered in barbed wire, spikes made of various metals, and flattened pipes that had been sharpened turned into makeshift precautions against any Ninja. Copper wire, iron bars, and small spouts and pools of water could be seen on the inside, a few people were on the inside of the large fence, the ten story apartment complex had almost twenty rooms on the bottom it seemed, and the upper floors where also barbed, wired, and covered in makeshift battlements to keep people out. There were a few people running around carrying supplies, doing laundry, cooking, cleaning, and repairing small things here and there. On the third floor and above they had catwalks', people armed with bows, spears, makeshift swords, and other weapons were walking and taking shifts keeping guard. The entire thing would keep anybody from civilians, to low Jonin out. They noticed something in the ditches, and streets in the district. They where the mutilated, burnt, bloated, and destroyed corpses of Leaf Ninja. They saw signs around the complex, and the the signs on the strung up corpses of civilians.

It read

"_**Enter at your own risk, we will kill all who try to hurt our family; hurt one of us, kill one of us, and you will face the wrath of the ones you turned your back on**_"

The sign was painted in bright, neon orange, and the amount of head bands, flack jackets, and bodies beneath it meant that more than one of the people of their village had not headed the warning of the people who lived in the red-light district. Minato and Kushina breathed in deeply. Their breathing shallow and soft as they looked at the large gates to their son's home. Sarutobi gave them a look, his eyes asking the silent question. _Are you two sure that your ready?_ Minato and Kushina gave him a glance back told him all he needed as he saw the fire in their eyes. _Lets do it_. He disappeared, Minato and Kushina following not a moment later. They appeared at the gates.

They heard someone call out to them, "Go away fuckers, your not getting in here!" A gruff voice roared as Minato and Kushina scowled. "Open these gates! I am here to see Uzumaki Naruto! NOW OPEN THESE DAMN GATES BEFORE I BLOW THEM DOWN!" He roared as he heard multiple things.

The sound of wood creaking, weapons being drawn, and iron bars sliding into place. "TRY IT YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL HAVE TO KILL US BEFORE WE LET YOU NEAR HIM!" The same voice roared. Minato stalked forward and got within ten feet of the large gates. He held out his right hand and formed a sphere of bright blue swirling energy as he formed his hand as he took three steps backwards. Before running forward and slammed the sphere of power into the center of the gates."**Rasengan!(spiraling Sphere**)" He roared as he drove the attack into them with as much force as possible. The gates held but for a moment until they were blown off of their hings. They flew back; hitting over ten people, cutting, and bisecting them as the sharp metal and wooden doors splintered after the sixth bounce and turned into shrapnel and shards of metal. Hitting and killing over ten more people. Blood pooled on the ground. Minato stalked in, only to jump back and avoid the storm of arrows and kunai that would have killed him had he not sensed it.

He jumped out of cover and threw one of his special kunai, only for it to be knocked out of the air by an arrow. Minato saw Kushina come through the gate as she sprouted her golden chains from her back, they wrapped anyone in her way up to their necks, and dragged them into the ground. They saw one of them going through handseals, "**_Raiton: Gian(False Darkness)_**!" She shouted as her hands clapped onto one of the copper wires in the ground, the ground lighting up as the electricity surged through the wires. Minato, Kushina, and Sarutobi all looked down to see that the wire covered more ground than they had thought, the wire was netted in and on the ground so much that it barely left an inch between each cross of the wire. The good thing was that it was good for the people Kushina had chained to the ground as the wire was much thinner and only spread out into the wider sections of the grounds that reached towards the gate. Kushina had release her hold on the chains to avoid being electrocuted as her chains went under ground and with them being chakra created metal, they were highly conducive.

Hiruzen, Minato and Kushina had to jump up onto the walls. It appeared that the woman was a retired Kunoichi, The electricity lasted for possibly five minutes before the kunoichi let the technique go. " This has gone on for long enough!" Sarutobi roared as he brought out his black and gold capped staff.

He roared as he grabbed the end of it and swung with his swiftly fleeing strength. It expanded and grew to a monstrous size. They could not doge, the staff hit all of the people that had been fighting off the three Kage-Level Ninja. Minato and Kushina threw kunai and hit the surprised people on the catwalks', The dark grey knives burying themselves in the necks, chests, and heads of the sixteen people on the catwalks'. They fell; the bodies hitting the ground with sickening '**Thumps**', he sound of bones cracking, the brain matter of corpses exploded onto the burnt, upturned, and weapon littered dirt. Bones sticking out of the corpses as they bend at odd angles. Sarutobi doubled over as his wounds, age, and tarred up lungs caught up with him. It was a few minutes later that he found the long, black blade of a knife at his throat as several people surrounded him. One of them was a skimpy clad Raimaii

Raimai was a woman of average height, long vermillion-dyed hair, lightly tan skin, her figure was something that many woman would envy. She was clad in a one piece simple but very low cut red dress with a low neckline that showed her large C-cup breasts. Her cold purple eyes glared holes in the Sandaime as she continued dig the edge of the knife into Hiruzen's neck. Another man was digging a butcher knife into Hiruzen's kidney area, breaking the skin, but not pushing it any deeper. Five others held his arms to his sides, while the other three had an elongated scalpel at his heart, a cleaver at his jugular vein, and a large club aimed at his face like he was going to hit a ball.

"I thought we told you to not come back here, Hiruzen." She said as she started drawing the blade of her weapon back, slowly, and giving him a small cut, she was about to continue the slow slicing when she was stopped by Minato. "Please, we just want to talk to Naruto. All we want is ten minutes." Minato said, his eyes on the slowly bleeding neck of his predecessor.

Raimai gave them a harsh look before she drew her blade away from Hiruzen's throat. She pressed a button on the handle and pressed it back until it the blade was hidden in the handle. Hiruzen was about to move until the large man with the strange shaped club knocked him in the side of the head with his club. The wood making a dull rattle against the metal plating of the helmet, which he had retrieved before leaving the stadium; before he took aim at Hiruzen's face. The club lined up perfectly with his teeth. The man with the butcher knife moving his weapon up and angling it so that if the Hokage moved he would be stabbed in the lower back, so precise that it would split the old mans lower spine in half.

They gave Raimai a nod before she motioned the two forward. They followed as she led them into the building. Up a flight of worn and creaking stairs until they reached the top floor. "Now listen, and listen well. You two have ten minutes to talk to him. He is not in the best of moods. If I hear even the slightest of things that something is wrong. If I feel the smallest spike in chakra, I-Will-Slit-Your-Throats! Do I make myself clear." She stated as they nodded their heads. They looked at her as she turned on her heel and opened the door to the top floor.

They began walking down a hallway, they were shocked at the insults written on the walls; and the large spatters of dull red and crusty blood on the walls, the slash marks, the thin hole in the wall from what they guessed was a sword. They walked down the hallway to a split hallway. They turned right and continued down the next hallway until they came to a door that was on its last legs. It had several boards holding it together and some sort adhesive. They stopped as Raimai held up a hand and knocked on the door. A tired and weary voice gave loud "Come in" Raimai opened the door to reveal the smoke in the air, they both smelt it instantly. '_He's smoking_!' They thought angrily as they saw Raimai close the door as she stepped in. A loud, but tired voice almost yelled "What?" As they felt the same pressure from before as the door iced over. "Please just let them talk Naruto... I'll be right outside the door if they try anything and you could kill them in an instant with that sword of yours." Raimai said as they pressed their ears to door. "Fine, let them in and tell them they will be watched... And Raimai, Make sure that Hiruzen loses a tooth for every year he has been lying to me now that you got him." Naruto said as Raimai laughed but opened the door and ushered them in.

She walked out behind them as they silently walked in. She closed the door, leaving them in the room with their son. The first thing that they noticed about the room was that it was larger than they thought. In the center was a small brazier that glowed with dull coals of a small fire. A few walls had been taken out, making the room larger, multiple cushions, couches, and mats surrounded the fire as a small pipe in the roof let the smoke out, there where a few people in the room. Mostly teens and kids that looked worse for wear. The older ones smoking regular pipes and downing small saucers of saké, the younger ones asleep and snoring in some cases as the few adults in the room had their eyes on the two parents as they walked into the room. The whole room was filled with thin layer of smoke. In the back was a large bed/couch/chair as multiple cushions and blankets had been thrown onto it. The bed was in front of a large half-circle chair that at an angle that allowed him to see the entire room.

A pile of cushions acted as a bed/chair for him. A large western style table was next to him. A large strange glass pipe with multiple hoses and mouth pieces bubbled as he smoked from it. A large window let in the mid-noon sunlight. Multiple bead curtains cut off the ways that led to different rooms. The smoke was getting considerably thicker as he exhaled.

"Please, sit... You two are can be given more than the amount of time you asked to speak to me. But Be careful as I am not in the mood for lies, you both must have something important to say so I suggest that you start talking." He said as he motioned for them sit on the two mats in front of him. They walk over and sit on the mats, They were close enough to see him clearly now. His long hair had been left to fall with his headband gone, it partially hid his eyes. He wore a white, flower print robe closed with a grey sash. His two swords no where to be seen, that was until they saw the hilt of his wakazashi hidden behind the cushions in his chair. His chest and left shin had been wrapped in bandages, his shin set in a splint. They could only look at the lithe and powerful form of their son, at the ugly scars that marred his body.

A thin line of pale flesh like that of a branding was on the left side of his stomach. An ugly and jagged piece of scar tissue on his right peck, the mark (悪魔) on his side, though they couldn't really get a good look at it. A few scabs on his chest from the kunai and shuriken that had punctured his flesh. His neck had a small line on it that looked like a cut wound.

He looked at them before talking " You both comfortable..Good. I suggest you both start talking, but first... Is there anything that you both want, sake, tea, or would you prefer something to eat?" He asked them. His voice soft as he extended his hospitality to them. Minato and Kushina looked at each other before Kushina shot up with her hair flying up on its own as she spoke up. " Young man you put that thing down now! No son of mine is going to be smoking opium." She spoke sternly, only now noticing the crossbow aimed at her face by a small teen in the corner. " Relax, Toshiro, no need to kill anyone if we can avoid it. " Naruto said as the boy lowered his weapon, but did not unload the bolt or look away from the red head.

Naruto turned back to the Yondaime and his wife. "Sorry, but I do not believe you.. You say that I am your son... I'm going to get to the point right now. I am sorry that you and your wife died because of me Lord Fourth, Lady Namikaze, formerly Uzumaki. Sarutobi gave me your former last name after he supposedly found me at the sight of the sealing. He would later tell me that the name was from a small familt he once knew. I did my research and found out the truth. I will renounce the last name if you wish so Lady Namikaze... Formerly Uzumaki. I know that you probably have a large amount of anger towards me for being the cause of your death... I am an orphan that you used to seal the beast in... As far as I know I have no family for anyone has ever claimed it has harmed me by either mental or physical means." He said as he dismissed her outburst. Minato pulled her back down, squeezing her hand as he went to speak up, but was cut off as Naruto spoke up. " Would the child of Konohagakure no Sato's greatest heroes be treated as less than trash? Would that child have been beaten, burned, clubbed, drowned, cut, burned, abused, and starved?" He said as his voice raised slightly as he adjusted his position.

Minato and Kushina were at a loss at those words, Minato spoke up, but was once again cut off by his son. Naruto's eyes showing the pain, weariness, and exhaustion of that he had gone through today. Both physical and emotional, his body language told them that he was just about to explode on them, though he didn't. He breathe din and out in a successful attempt to calm himself. He let his anger fade before he opened his eyes once more, "Do you think that I would believe that the children of heroes are always treated like the worst, and most vile of traitors'?" He asked them as if her was talking about the weather, though they could hear the slowly rising anger in his voice.

"NO he wouldn't have! He would have been treated as a child of Kami! Not as a demon. Only those with the names and blood of the notable are worth a damn... This is the truth of the world, of Society that I have learned Namiakze-Dono. " He said as he pointed at the scars that littered his body, slipping out of the top if his robe he stood and turned his back to them; showing the words Worthless(価値のない) branded and cut into his right shoulder. The ugly scar tissue forming perfect words... Probably due to a skilled healer. The other scars on his body looked new, and most others years old. "I understand if you wish to kill me for you dying because of the beast I hold. yet, the reason I do not believe what you say; is that over six couples have come to me. Claiming to be my parents. Even disguised as both of you." He said with a an angry and labored breath as he tried not to put pressure on his left leg. Blood leaking frantically through the bandages as he sat down. Orange chakra soon covered it and stopped the bleeding almost instantly, though not completely. Minato and Kushina were, plain to put it... Shocked, shocked that people had pretended to be them.

Naruto looked at them, and sneered slightly at their expressions. "I thought so, you two must think I am stupid to fall for the same trick a seventh time. Sure, I bought it the first two or three times before I threw that useless hope away. Every time I ran to embrace them; to actually be loved. Only to be stabbed and cut by those beautiful lies I bought. I was so desperate to believe someone would love a worthless and no-name demon container." He said as he slipped the top of his robe back on and looked at them. His breath and energy slightly spent from his long speech. He caught his breathed and looked at his pipe, and took a deep hit from it, exhaling the large, white cloud of smoke. Kushina spoke up this time and her body language, her face, and more importantly; her eyes said that she was not going to be cut off. "We are your parents Naruto... Do you the joy I felt when you were born? How much both me and your father loved you when I carried you in my womb?" She said as she was on the verge of tears. Though her anger at the shear fact that he was refusing to believe them was also appearing on her face.

Naruto flinched in pain as his bone shifted and moved wrong as it was healing at an accelerated rate due to his healing factor. He gave her a look as he bowed his head, his hair shadowing his eyes and casting them into darkness. "I'm sorry but I don;t think that I believe you Namikaze-Sama. For all the theatrics you sure can put on one hell of a show. I know you can be putting on an act, miss-direction, lying, role-play, and making people believe that which is not true is but one of the many, many things we ninja specialize in. I have seen the sad face and water-works ac on the last attempt. I turned my back for a few seconds... The next thing I know I'm pulling a knife out of by kidneys. Forgive me but fool my once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. Fool me thrice I learn your tricks. I'm sorry if you think that I might be this child you claim to have had. If you were with child when you died I am truly sorry for taking that kid's' life as well." He said as he gave her a low bow of his head. Minato and Kushina could not talk, they could look at the form of their son, this young man who believed that he had no one, that he was a no name bastard who they used for the sealing.

Naruto continued, " I think that you both are mistaken, trying to get at me with either a false belief that I am this son you must have had, or you are using me for a different reason entirely. I am a nobody Namiakze-Dono, Uzumaki-Dono. I have had no family to speak of, I am a Jinchurriki, one who has no family, no loved ones, a weapon to be used and discarded by this village until I am needed again. I am not to be loved, I am not to have any one to love me. I was born alone and I will most likely die alone when my time in this world ends. This is the reality I have come to except. I pray that you both can achieve and realize any goals that you had when you where both alive, I apologize for you wasting your time with this worthless person." He said as he bowed his head, his cringes of pain showed through as he felt his bone align improperly. "Are you listening Naruto! We are your parents... We are not lying! Please you have to believe us!" Kushina yelled as she began sobbing.

Naruto looked at her as he bit his cheek to tell her that he was not going to buy their lie's. "I think that it is time for you to go, Namikaze-Dono, Uzumaki-Dono. Raimai, please escort them out. " Naruto said as Kushina shot up, in a blur as she went to embrace Naruto, though Naruto had other ideas as his wakazashi slid from it's sheath, the blade was just about to connect with Kushina before she lashed out with a chain from her back. It stabbed into the wall and yanked her back as the tip of the blade missed her throat by a few inches. "I suggest you leave now Namikaze-San, you also Minato-Dono."

Naruto said as he stood up, not putting pressure on his leg as he used his wakazashi as a cane, the case extending as he slid the blade in. His figure staining to hold his tired frame up. "Leave... While I can spare you time to leave peacefully without further blood shed. I hope that you two will achieve your goals with your new leases on life. Good Day... Namiakze-Dono, Uzuamki -Dono." He said as he walked with a steady, but still somewhat forced pace as he exited the room. Minato and Kushina left in a yellow flash. Back to the body littered and bloody courtyard. Right behind a gate where Minato had dropped a Hiraishin Kunai. He saw the group move, letting Sarutobi go. The three walked out of the courtyard. Two with anger, sadness, regret, and sorrow in their hearts and a single purpose of finding out what had happened and vowing to fix what was broken. while the last one had a feeling of foreboding, one that he felt would shake the very foundation's of both the village... And those of the world. He felt it deep within his aged and tarred heart that his life had just shortened by years.

He could feel the hands of the Shinigami grasp his soul, he felt his time coming, and with it all of his secrets and the things that would make the gods themselves cry out in in-justice and scream for blood at the wrongs of those responsible. He felt his world began to crumble like his body to the will of time.

There was nothing he could do to stop it. And he knew this very well within the depths of his soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**K boys an girls. THis is something I came up with when I was working on another NarutoXBLEACH Idea. Tell me what you think. You rarely see a Parents revived fick, I do have permission from Dracohalo117 to use the plot so I hope that I can make you people happy with this story. **


End file.
